


Little Indulgences

by ThePrimeOne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Petra sighed. Perhaps she could indulge herself a little, she decided.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Little Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> All of these recent petrashe art pieces have gotten me out of writers block, so I have this to show for it.

It was strange; Petra had to admit. 

When she first found herself in Fodlan for the first time, one of the first books she read as a young girl was a children's storybook called 'The Knight of the Wind.' The story centered around a young man who rose from poverty to greatness as a knight of his country, only to be lost in a storm at sea, washing up on an island far away. A young woman, the Princess of the island, found him and nursed him back to health. He swore his allegiance to her as her Knight in exchange for saving him. He remained at his side, and hers at his for the rest of their lives.

Duke Gerth had requested her tutors specifically that she read this first, his way of trying to comfort her, to remind her of home in his way, as shallow as his efforts were. She felt rather strange reading it when she finally was able to understand the book's contents properly. A feeling of longing, she later deduced. That someone could swear their allegiance to her and take her back to her homeland. 

But Petra knew better. Her homeland attempted an invasion of the Empire, her father's corpse to show for it. The country had effectively forced Brigid to be a vassal state; Petra isolated from everything she once knew to show for it. She had no hope of changing such things at such a young age. But Petra thought perhaps in the future there could be change, wherein her homeland could experience freedom once more. And so, she studied. She learned their language, the customs of the nobles of Adrestia, and learned to defend herself. 

And yet, perhaps as if the goddess and the spirits were listening to the silent prayers she suppressed, they sent her a strange blessing. On the first day of the Great Tree Moon, the imperial year 1180, Petra crashed into a timid boy no taller than she was from the Kingdom of Faerghus.

She felt it back then when it occurred. The spirits, the wind spirits especially favoured the boy- blessed him in a way she couldn't quite understand. The wind spirits guided her to him and vice versa on and off the battlefield often. 

The winds spurred on many conversations between the two of them, be it small talk or long conversations in the library about legends and stories from their homelands. The aspiring Knight's conviction in the way he spoke about his dream, was felt in her soul. It like the one that had captivated her in 'The Knight of the Wind.' She could feel that hope- and certain other feelings she had kept so tightly under wraps begin to bubble up, feelings that would eventually explode like a cork off a bottle.

Perhaps it was their first fated meeting that veered their lives in very different directions. Maybe it was when the Professor had suggested she join the Blue Lions House. Perhaps it was when she asked the Professor to join the Blue Lions house herself.

She wasn't sure, but the war had cut those hopes short. Deeply disappointed by Edelgard's declaration of war on the church and the continent, she burnt the letter and sided with the Blue Lions. 

And yet, just as quickly as she did, she knew she had to leave. To make sure that Brigid remained safe in light of her evident declaration against the Empire. To leave his presence, one that had comforted her so saddened her more than she cares to admit.

But as many had said in Fodlan, absence makes the heart grow fonder. She understood this saying, but she didn't understand the truth behind it until five years later when the Blue Lions reunited at Garreg Mach.

When three arrows hit the bullseye of bandits that attempted to ambush Petra, the Princess turned to see her savior. Ashe Ubert stood before her just as bewildered as her, drinking in the other's appearance.

No longer was the boy that dreamed of becoming a knight that stood before her, but someone that was the picture-perfect Knight from the story she adored from long ago.

Petra had grown, but so had he. Ashe was a man now, and Petra couldn't help but feel a certain way about that. 

In the months after, their relationship resumed and returned to a sense of normalcy. The aftermath of the battle at Myrrdin changed that. Against her better judgment, she declared almost on a whim that she'd build an order of knights in Brigid, to help make his dream come true, so long as he would return to Brigid with her. To her surprise, he agreed.

The unexpected response forced her to reconsider the nature of their relationship as if the nights spent fantasizing about him in the privacy of her room weren't enough already.

She'd tried to encroach on the topic of _them_ multiple days in a row, but even despite her vow five years ago to speak whatever she liked with him, she couldn't form the words. Almost as if she was her younger self trying to learn Fodlanese ten years ago.

It was stranger still; Petra had to admit. She never thought as she stared at the broad shoulders of the man across from her, that some months after their reunion and running circles around their feelings, she'd wake up the morning a week after the battle of Gronder Field next to a very naked Ashe Ubert.

She watched his chest rhythmically rise and fall, her eyes traveling up to his neck. She eyed the marks she left on his neck as her fingers brushed over the ones he'd left on her in response. She recalled the moment when Ashe had suddenly taken the lead, awaking a side of him she was sure he wasn't aware of. Her eyes moved up to his face, his lips slightly parted like he was inviting her to kiss him in his sleep. Tufts of messy silver hair fell over his face- something that was her fault, she'd sheepishly admit to. Her eyes settled back down on the faded freckles that adorably dotted his face aplenty, like the stars under Fodlan and Brigid's night sky. 

Petra sighed. Perhaps she could indulge herself a little, she decided. Leaning her head towards him, she shifted her body a little to make herself comfortable on her side and lightly pressed her lips to his forehead, traveling down to his nose. She moved her lips away and pressed them gently again on both his cheeks with a little more vigor. She glanced down at his lips and didn't hesitate to capture them in a quick kiss, even if he wouldn't realize it.

She pulled away with a silly smile that crumbled into one of shock as she let out a small, sharp gasp. Ashe's lips had pressed together and curved up into an amused smile.

His eyes fluttered open, and she was suddenly, if for a moment, in Brigid, standing on its beaches watching the sunset with him as she stared deep into Ashe's sea-green eyes.

"That's a nice way to wake up," he mumbled. He let out a yawn, stretching his left arm and embracing her waist hidden under the sheets. She didn't stop him, melting into his touch.

"Please be having my apologies for disturbing your sleep," she sheepishly apologized. "I was not thinking I could be waking you."

Ashe chuckled. "It's, okay. There are worse ways to wake."

"I suppose so," Petra giggled. The two stared into the other's eyes for a few moments before Petra pressed her forehead lightly against his. "Are you… regretting what we were doing?"

The young man hums and shakes his head a little. "Well… at first, I thought I might. N-not because of you, of course, but it wouldn't fit my station to be so intimate with my liege, as a knight."

"And yet we are here," she retorts with a small smirk. 

"Yeah. Here we are. Without regrets either," Ashe says a little sheepishly.

Petra giggles. "I am also thinking that it is making it more… thrilling that way. Like in the storybooks, you are hiding from me."

Ashe's cheeks warmed. "O-oh. You know about those?"

She moves her head back so he can see the full extent of her smirk. "I am knowing that The Luna Knight is your favorite. It was why I was trying to be meeting with you at the pier before we returned to my room."

Ashe lets the question settle in for a moment, and as if a blood vessel burst out of sheer embarrassment, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Oh."

Petra was unable to stifle the laugh that escaped her mouth. Grumbling under his breath, he leaned in to kiss her, effectively shutting her up when their lips met.

"Petra, please," Ashe sighed when they separated.

The Princess continued with a giggle instead of laughing. "Please be having my apologies, Ashe."

As compensation, she leaned back in and kissed him again and again, happily expressing her love and affection.

"Shall we be staying here a few more moments? I would be liking that my Guardian Knight, my love," she whispers, so intimate and warm.

"Yeah," Ashe agrees with a kiss to her forehead. "I'd love that too, My Princess... my love."

Ashe goofily grins when he repeats her words. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"Then I shall be helping you be getting used to it."

"Maybe I should be a little proactive, then," Ashe responded to her confusion. His left hand that was once holding Petra's waist moved away, now cupping her face and part of her hair.

He breathed in and bore his gaze into hers.

" _Is tú mo ghrá,_ Petra."

She lets out a sharp gasp, and her eyes prickle with tears. The pronunciation and accent could admittedly be better, but Petra could bear with it, her heart soaring in the moment. She mirrored his actions and ran her hand across his face and into his messy silver hair.

" _Is tú mo ghrá_ , Ashe."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so trash for these two, seriously. 
> 
> Comment, kudos are appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed and have a good one!


End file.
